Jurus Kakak Ipar
by Eita Yumiko
Summary: "Kalau begitu jurus terakhir Naruto." Si pirang hanya bergumam 'Heh' dengan wajah tidak mengerti. "Kau harus jual mahal." Awas HUMU. SasuNaru Yaoi. Selamat membaca


SASUNARU/JURUS KAKAK IPAR/YAOI

Yumiko_Eita

OOC, EYD diragukan, Typos, bahasa becek, penuh kehumuan.

Setting diambil setelah Sasuke vs Deidara dan Deidara berakhir wafat. Canon amburadul, diacak acak sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Semua chara bukan punya saya, mereka milik mangaka mereka sendiri, jika mereka milik saya, akhir chapter 700 kemarin bakalan humu.

Baca baca, enggak enggak, penulis masih dalam tahap belajar. So happy membaca.

25 Desember 2014, 21:23:37

.

.

Tokoh utama terlihat berlari dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain dengan peluh yang membelai keningnya. Giginya bergemeletuk, jubahnya bersetubuh dengan angin yang berhembus kencang. Dengan mata tajam yang berusaha untuk fokus dia berlari berlawanan arah dari kelompoknya saat merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai-

"Lama tak bertemu Naruto?"

-kakak iparnya. Uchiha Itachi.

Langkah mantap tadi seakan dihembus angin, si pirang berhenti dalam sekejap saat seseorang yang dicarinya sudah berdiri di hadapan. Dengan jubah hitam awan merah. "Domo, kakak?" Naruto menatap pemuda tampan berambut panjang dihadapannya, wajah tenang berubah, matanya dalam sekejap menciptakan bulir bulir yang siap meluncur tanpa perintah.

Si tampan berambut panjang menghampiri sambil menghela nafas, tangannya terulur menepuk kepala pirang yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya. Puk puk puk. "Kau diapakan Sasuke lagi?" Pertanyaan itu membuat si pirang mendongak dengan wajah sendu. "Kau masih diacuhkan anak tampan itu?" Naruto mengangguk sambil bergidik, mendengar kalimat dari seorang brother kompleks memang terkadang membuatnya ngeri.

"Ini sudah lewat beberapa tahun." Wajah Naruto berubah serius, Itachi menghentikan usapannya dan menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya yang mendongak menatap langit. "Aku terus mengejarnya dengan dalih dia temanku, lalu bertambah karna janjiku pada Sakura, lalu bertambah lagi janjiku pada kakak." Hitam dan biru bertemu. "Jika aku bilang aku tak apa apa, bukankah itu terlalu munafik?"

Si pemuda tampan kembali menghela nafas, lengan kanannya terulur untuk memerangkap kepala pirang pemuda dihadapannya dan memeluknya. "Maka dari itu, kau jangan selalu tersenyum Naruto, orang lain bisa salah faham kan." Tangan kanan membelai pelan kepala pirang didadanya. "Jika tak mau, bilang tidak, jika kau memaksakan diri kau hanya akan menyakiti orang lain dan dirimu sendiri."

Si pirang melepaskan pelukannya, kepalanya dia dongakkan. "Aku hanya ingin mencari Sasuke untuk diriku sendiri kakak." Mata itu masih berkaca-kaca, ekspresi yang hanya diketahui ketua kelompok organisasi rahasia yang hanya ada si pirang dan Itachi. Organisasi kakak yang menyayangi adiknya dan adik ipar yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ini memang masih menceritakan cerita kisah ninja pemberani dari Konoha Gakure, tapi ada kalanya tokoh utama lelah dengan perannya yang hanya ada orang lain bergantung padanya sedangkan dia tidak mempunyai tempat untuk mencurahkan perasaan terpendamnya, bukankah itu tidak adil? Dikala semua beban orang-orang dia coba untuk pikul, setelah itu dirinya sendiri akan bahagia kala melihat orang-orang yang disekitarnya bahagia? ya benar Naruto memang bahagia, tapi tidak hatinya. Perasaan tak semudah itu tergambarkan hanya dari satu sudut mengerti sedangkan sudut lain hanya membenarkan.

Itachi menatap sedih adik iparnya, wajah imut si pirang mengambil eksistensi pandangan, jika dia bukan kakak yang mengedepankan kebahagiaan sang adik daripada segalanya mungkin saat ini dia sudah memutuskan keluar dari organisasi dan memilih hidup bahagia bersama bocah manis dihadapannya, gelar teroris berganti Uchiha Itachi HS.P, Humusexual tambah pedopil, tak apa asal tak dijabarkan orang tak akan tau singkatan keren itu. "Kalau begitu jurus terakhir Naruto." Si pirang hanya bergumam 'Heh?' dengan wajah tidak mengerti. "Kau harus jual mahal."

. . .

Keempat orang dengan jubah bertudung melewati pohon dengan cepat. Pemuda berambut hitam memimpin didepan, diikuti pemuda berambut jingga, perak, serta gadis berambut merah.

"Kau benar tak apa Sasuke?" suara serak seorang yang paling tinggi dari yang lain terdengar, suara dari si rambut jingga.

"Akan lebih baik jika tadi istirahat saja, aku kan bisa memulihkanmu hingga sehat." Kali ini suara gadis Tsundere terdengar, dengan menaikan kacamatanya, si gadis berambut merah bersemu.

"Cih, bilang saja ingin cari kesempatan Karin." Terakhir dari pria berambut perak dengan ungu dibawahnya, ucapan yang menimbulkan pelototan si gadis.

"Uruse Sui- cakra ini?" si gadis berambut merah tiba tiba berhenti dengan tubuh menegang. Sementara yang lainnya sejenak ikut berhenti, jika saja sang ketua tak langsung melangkah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Dua. Ada dua cakra yang berbeda. Beberapa kilometer didepan. Si rambut hitam mempercepat lajunya, meninggalkan tim nya cukup jauh dibelakang.

Tarlihat.

Mata Sasuke terpaku pada sosok yang menyerupai dirinya. Giginya bergemeletuk. Pedang dengan kilat biru langsung mengarah pada pria tampan berkuncir yang langsung menjauh kebelakang dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya berubah menjadi beberapa gagak yang terbang berpencar.

Naruto yang menatap kejadian itu beberapa meter disamping Uchiha bungsu kembali tersenyum sedih, bahkan eksistensinya terlupakan.

Sang Uchiha bungsu berdecih, pedangnya kembali menelusup kedalam jubah, pandangannya mengarah pada sosok pirang. Pandangan Sasuke datar seperti biasa, tapi sedikit terlihat kerutan didahinya. Tap tap dibelakang menunjukan teman teman tim si rambut hitam yang sudah berhasil mengejar.

"Kau Uzumaki apa lag- eh?" ucapan Suigetsu terpotong kekagetannya sendiri saat Naruto hanya berjalan melewati Sasuke begitu saja dengan wajah datar dan kembali melompati dahan dahan pohon, mulai berlari menjauh. "Apa yang terjadi?" Karin tak mendengarkan ucapan rekannya, matanya menatap Sasuke dari belakang, jemari pria itu terkepal erat.

Sedangkan si pria sendiri tak tahan untuk meretakan sesuatu, dalam pikirannya terus mengulang hal yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dilakukan kakak nya pada Naruto hingga pria itu mengacuhkannya? Dan si pirang bodoh itu dengan seenaknya pergi begitu saja padahal dirinya kalut saat tau cakra milik kakaknya berada begitu dekat dengan cakra milik mantan rekannya. Dasar pirang sial.

Sasuke dengan cepat berbalik, ketiga rekannya tercengang. Sedangkan Naruto yang berlari didepan merasakan cakra Sasuke ikut tertegun. Rencana kakak ipar berhasil? Hanya begitu saja? Tiba-tiba dia merasa bodoh karna tak melakukannya dari awal. Membayangkan Sasuke yang tak tahan karna diacuhkan membuat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti ketika beberapa saat Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya, si pirang kembali memasang wajah tak perdulinya, hanya saja ketika mendengar ucapan si Uchiha bungsu, "Apa yang Itachi ucapkan padamu?" -Naruto tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah terlukanya, kakak ipar ternyata salah. Dan ini tak akan berhasil. Sasuke memang hanya terfokus pada dendamnya, Mungkin dibanding Naruto, kakak ipar lebih kasihan, jika dia juga punya kakak pasti dengan kesungguhan hati, dengan rela akan dia berikan pada kakak sebaik Itachi. Naruto tak sadar telah membuat Kyuubi menggeram dalam tubuhnya.

"Menurut mu dia mengatakan apa padaku?" ucapan Naruto berubah lirih, dia kembali melangkah melewati Sasuke sebelum pedang milik sang Uchiha berada di hadapannya, tepat sedikit ladi mengores perpotongan lehernya. Biru dan hitam bertemu.

"Jangan bertele-tele." Ucapan Sasuke jelas membuat amarah Naruto menjadi.

Si pirang menatap sengit pemuda di hadapannya. "Dia menyuruhku berhenti mengejarmu, dia mengatakan aku memang pengganggu, dan kurasa itu benar." Sasuke mengernyit. "Terserah apa maumu, Itachi menunggu balas dendam yang kau janjikan dan melarangku untuk tak menjadi pengganggu." Pelajaran mengarang bebas memang tak ada di dunia ninja, tapi Naruto beruntung karna walau dalam pelajaran teori lain dia bodoh, tapi setidaknya dia pintar mengarang walau harus mengambing hitamkan orang lain, tak tau Itachi sedang menderita karna harus terus bersin. "Kau senang sekarang?"

Ucapan Naruto sungguh membuat Sasuke kesal. Dia merasa- dibuang. Walau ini adalah hal yang dia inginkan tapi entah kenapa- rasanya sakit. Si rambut hitam menurunkan pedangnya, tanpa menatap si pirang, dia langsung melewatinya, selang beberapa langkah pemuda itu berhenti. "Bagus jika begitu, kau dengan tidak langsung mengaku padaku bahwa kau lemah dan tak mampu mengejarku." Kenapa mengucapkan hal seperti itu? Sasuke merutuk dalam hati.

Naruto meneguhkan hatinya. "Aku sadar, aku hanya membuang waktuku selama ini." Sasuke tertohok dengan perkataan itu, dalam posisi saling memunggungi, ekspresi terluka yang sama tercipta. "Sebagai orang yang mengaku teman seharusnya aku tahu kau ingin mencapai tujuanmu, dan aku tak akan menghalangimu, terlepas tujuanmu itu baik atau tidak-" Si pirang menghela nafas. "-aku juga akan mencapai tujuanku melindungi Konoha, aku hanya akan menghentikanmu jika kau berniat menghancurkan Konoha, selain itu terserah padamu." Perkataan si pirang menimbulkan keheningan yang panjang. Mengarang bebas menjadi hal yang disesali si pirang sekarang, kenapa hingga seperti ini? Apa dia siap untuk tak mengejar Sasuke lagi, tidak usah memikirkan untuk Sakura, tidak pula untuk kakak ipar, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri, apakah benar dirinya siap untuk melepaskan Sasuke?

Jemari Sasuke mengepal erat. Dia merasa diabaikan. Dia merasa tidak dianggap, dia sering menerima ini, tapi kenapa rasanya lebih menyakitkan? Lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat dirinya diabaikan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya memikirkan sang kakak, selama ini dia yang mengabaikan si pirang, tapi mengetahui satu satunya orang yang mengakui dan memperjuangkan eksistensimu didunia ini tiba-tiba membuangmu itu sangat menyakitkan. "Kau- menyerah?"

Dada Naruto berdetak kencang saat mendengar geraman menakutkan dari belakangnya. Dia berbalik, seketika bola merah memblokade pandangannya. Wajah Sasuke hanya beberapa senti di hadapannya, pemuda itu menyeringai penuh. "Sa-sasuke?" merasa pinggangnya dibelit sesuatu, Naruto melirik kebawah, mendapati kedua lengan si bungsu Uchiha yang sudah bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Kubuat kau tak akan bisa melepasku, Na-ru-to." Naruto merutuk dalam hati, dia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri agar jangan pernah mendengarkan ucapan kakak ipar. Mata itu membuat Naruto kaku, bukan karna saringan nya aktif, tapi karna mata itu milik seseorang yang disayanginya. Apa yang terjadi padamu jika mata orang yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi poros jalanmu bertubrukan dengan mata milikmu? Mendebarkan bukan.

Dalam kekakuan, Naruto masih berusaha meraih kunai di kantung persenjataannya. Teraih, satu kunai teraih, tapi langsung terhenti saat dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda dihadapannya tepat saat bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat dada seakan ingin meledak. Bibir orang yang Naruto cintai. Bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang melumat lembut bibir Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

OWARI

Dafuk! Apa neh? -,-

Elaaahhhhhhhhhhh ide nyempil, dan jadilah panpik ini u.u

Terimakasih pada pembaca.


End file.
